An Eventful Adventure
by ilovedaddy
Summary: Summary: There is a guy named the Bug King, captured all Fairy Tail members, just Happy and Carla are left, they go onto an adventure to rescue there friends. During this Carla starts to reveal some feelings towards the blue Exceed. Rated T just in case.


**This is a story Lilitraum came up with but we are working on it together.**

**Lilithraum: Enjoy!**

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different.

"I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would.

She then decided to check her in her room but to her surprise, she was not there.

"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" The white cat then puts her small paw in her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute white uniform with black miniskirt and black pantyhose.

"I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"  
Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror,

"Alright, i just look perfect like always ! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.  
As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the alone blue cat,

"Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"  
"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, im always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry.

Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat crying,

"Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"  
As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued,

"Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, mhh who is that ?" She questioned.

Suddenly one dark voice said "Soo, you found the letter. Well its to late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door and yelled "LOOK, Carla.. MONSTERS ".  
Carla also turned, just to see two humansized Lizards blocking the door. One of the them started to talk "Well, its to late anyway. You cant save your friends, they are just food for the king"  
Happy yelled again, but this time it suprised Charla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others ? " . The two lizards just laughed

"HAHA, else what ? You stupid little cat, we will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like vermin! ".

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didnt move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I'm scared…" Carla said in a sarcastic voice.

She opned a small back and blowed some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by two tiny maggots on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked

"What.. how ?"

Carla just brushed her cute dress and answered " transformation dust, he cat, something i got from Wendy"

Then she slowly walked to the two tiny maggots, one was wiggling with his body, trying to crawl away and escape, the other one was yelling in a very high voice, angry it was poking one of Carlas toes

"Stupid cat, me and my friend will never tell you ! Dont think that we are scared, we will kill you and your friends anyway. Tranform us back.. now ". Carla bent down to have a better look and said " How can you kill us when you are tiny little maggots?" as she crushed them with a some tissue she got from the table.

"We need to find everyone and save them." stated Happy.

"Yes, I know that stupid he cat." said Carla "But... we can't just fight with my golden dust."

"Yeah, and I got an idea!" cheered Happy.

"What stupid idea is it now?" asked Carla raising an eyebrow.

"Just follow me." said happy taking out a small bag of money and flying out the guild.

"Wait!" said Carla flying after the blue exceed.

_And so their journey begins..._


End file.
